


Водяная лошадь

by ResidentTrickster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff and mysticism, M/M, Mysticism, Theon is not what he seems, beware of kelpies, something weird is going on
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Теон любит рассказывать страшные истории, а Робб делает вид, что любит их слушать.<br/>Написано на фикатон SecretSansa по заявке MarchHare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Водяная лошадь

— Говорят, что долгими зимами Утонувший Бог забирает к себе множество душ, — таинственно проговорил Теон. В его темных волосах путались и таяли серебристые снежники. — Больше, чем когда-либо. Хочешь послушать об этом, Старк? Или испугаешься?

Честно сказать, Робб никогда особенно не боялся страшных историй про морских тварей. Чего такого ужасного в каком-то далеком мертвом боге из-под воды и его помощниках? Даже если они все и существуют, до Винтерфелла им никогда не добраться. Но Теону было приятно считать себя хорошим рассказчиком, и Робб не пытался его разубедить.

— Сам-то болтать о таких вещах не боишься?

Забыв о времени, они бесцельно бродили под легким снегопадом и незаметно для себя дошли до тихой безлюдной богорощи. Снег под ногами немного скрипел, деревья темнели вокруг, небо над головой казалось непроглядно черным — и все это было удивительно уютным. В такие моменты Роббу нравилось думать, что они с Теоном одни на всем свете. От этой мысли приятно и как-то стыдно теплело под ребрами.

— Утонувший Бог забирает к себе всех, кто умер в воде, у него для любого найдется место, — Теон говорил тихо, нараспев. — Но иногда, когда зима становится слишком суровой, ему хочется получить кого-то особенного, и он начинает охоту. Долгую охоту. Ты ведь знаешь, что вкуснее всего для него королевская кровь?

Он хищно улыбнулся, блеснув белыми зубами, и Робб с трудом удержался от снисходительного фырканья. Теон был ужасно смешным, когда пытался напугать, смешным и милым.

— На Севере у него нет власти, — серьезно сказал Робб, делая вид, будто и впрямь поверил.

Красный лик на сердце-древе смотрел на него пронзительно и словно бы сочувственно. От этого на душе стало мутно. Не стоило, наверное, слушать небылицы о мертвом боге с Железных Островов среди Старых богов: отец всегда говорил, что они по-своему справедливы, но мстительны и злопамятны. Вряд ли им нравилось то, о чем сейчас говорилось в их присутствии. Но если бы Робб отказался от истории, Теон обозвал бы его трусом и извел бы обидными насмешками. Конечно, Робб всегда мог мстительно припомнить, кто обычно одерживает верх в их тренировочных боях, но все равно — уступать Теону хоть в чем-то ужасно не хотелось. Пусть даже дело и касалось глупых сказок.

— Везде, где вода, есть Утонувший Бог, — голос у Теона вдруг сделался незнакомым, точно надтреснутым. Он уставился на поднимающийся от озера пар и замолчал.

Снег повалил сильнее.

— Когда станет совсем холодно, это озеро покроется коркой льда. Довольно тонкой, правда, — невпопад заметил Робб. Он вдруг почувствовал, что замерзает, но не от мороза, а от внутреннего холода.

— Ты правда думаешь, что Утонувшему Богу это помешает? – Теон снова улыбнулся, и на этот раз по-настоящему страшно. Его губы были бледными, почти белыми, а улыбка застывшей, точно у шутовской маски.

Робб моргнул. Происходящее напоминало сон: непроглядная снежная дымка, мертвая тишина и внезапный шум в ушах казались нереальными. Только холод был настоящим, но Теон, кажется, не замечал его, как и ничего другого вокруг.

— У меня есть одна история, тебе понравится, — он обогнул озеро, остановился у сердце-древа и провел покрасневшей от мороза рукой по белой коре. – Про то, как Утонувший Бог всегда получает свое.

Теон посмотрел в алые глаза вырезанного на древе лика и усмехнулся.

— Говорят, когда-то давно в озерах жили водяные лошади – огромные, темные, с черными гривами, — он говорил еле слышно. — Глубоко, на самом дне, там, где никто их не видел. Когда им становилось скучно, они выплывали на сушу и ловили людей. Заманивали своей красотой, утаскивали вниз и выпивали всю их кровь, еще теплую. А потом, если человек им нравился, превращали его в себе подобных. Самых лучших, особенно тех, что благородных кровей, они отдавали Утонувшему Богу.

От слов Теона пахло незнакомо: водой, свежим ветром и еще чем-то неопределимым. «Наверное, так пахнет море», — решил Робб. Если бы он не был Старком, то испугался бы сейчас. Но страха не было, и даже мучительный холод почти исчез.

Наверное, так чувствовали себя люди, зачарованные водяными лошадьми.

— Глупости, — хрипло проговорил Робб. Во рту появился привкус крови; кажется, он умудрился сильно прикусить губу. — Ты все врешь. Разве что Ходор послушно потащится за какой-то кобылой из воды!

— Водяные лошади умели превращаться и в людей, — продолжил Теон, точно не слыша Робба. — Таких прекрасных, что простые смертные принимали их за принцев и принцесс. Глаза у них светились в темноте, точно звезды, а кожа была бархатной, но холодной, как у утопленников. В мокрые волосы они вплетали водоросли и кувшинки, — он помолчал. — Никто не мог сопротивляться их чарам. Кого они не получали красотой, того брали хитростью.

Отвернувшись от искаженного болью лика сердце-древа, Теон пристально посмотрел на Робба.

— Им всего-то и нужно, чтобы до них дотронулись разок, — шепнул он, потянувшись к самому уху. — Прикоснешься к ним раз – и пропал.

— Ты говоришь так, словно видел их, — с трудом проговорил Робб. Язык точно прирос к небу, и каждое слово давалось мучительно. — Но ведь их давно уже нет, они умерли, их время ушло.

— Видел, — тупо повторил Теон, отстранившись. Его глаза были стеклянными и совсем мертвыми. – Нет, вряд ли, — он покачал головой и прибавил:  
— Разве что в зеркале.

Снег пошел медленнее, и время точно остановилось. Робб почувствовал, как его сердце отчаянно громко бьется, а потом – как на его запястье смыкаются холодные влажные пальцы. От этого прикосновения ужасный полудетский страх затопил с головой, и Робб дернулся в сторону. Сердце-древо слепо смотрело сквозь него.

Это был момент, когда все закончилось.

— Попался, — мурлыкнул Теон с противной ухмылочкой. – Неужели и правда поверил?

Робб растерянно посмотрел на него, что вызвало порцию громкого торжествующего смеха.

— Так ты все это выдумал, дурак? – неверяще спросил он.

— Ага, — Теон налетел вихрем и толкнул Робба в сугроб под сердце-древом.

— Я утащу тебя на самое дно и заставлю пировать с русалками, Робб Старк, — завывал он, щедро насыпая снег Роббу за шиворот. – Так глубоко, что тебя не найдут северные боги, и ты навсегда останешься со мной. Что, страшно?

— Не дождешься! — Робб неуклюже приподнялся на ноги и утянул Теона за собой. — Будь ты хоть осьминогом, с мечом тебе меня не победить!

Вообще-то, подумалось ему вскользь, это было бы не самое кошмарное посмертие: что плохого в том, чтобы вечность пировать под водой с лучшим другом? А с водяными лошадьми и русалками — да хоть с самим Утонувшим Богом! — Робб бы как-нибудь уж примирился.

***  
Зима, самая настоящая, со снегом и лютыми морозами, в тот год пришла осенью, и многие видели в этом дурной знак, предвещающий многие беды.

Но Робб был тогда искренне счастлив.


End file.
